Ludwig's Angel
by HistoricallyACat
Summary: Feliciano is an angel that accidentally fell down from Heaven and got captured by Demons. He was bought from the Demon's Black Market by Gilbert as a gift for his brother, who didn't even want an angel in the first place. Now the demon Ludwig has to figure out how to handle living with an angel. Plan to update.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano whimpered in the cage he was in, trying to hear anything he could from those around him. With his eyes covered he wasn't able to see anything. His hands and wings were bound and were incredibly uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to fall while he was flying, and he certainly hadn't meant to get captured by this demon and be put up for sale in the Demon's Black Market. He had only wanted to get a glimpse of what Earth looked like up close. Now he was sure he would never get the chance.

His cage opening brought his attention back to reality. He was pulled roughly out of it, and he stood weakly on his legs; he wasn't too used to using them. "Now he's yours," he heard the demon say and he felt the lead of rope attached to his hands handed off to someone before he was pulled to follow the new being. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Feliciano asked as his wings struggled to break out of their bindings.

Gilbert smiled to himself as he heard the angel speak. "It doesn't matter who I am or where you're going. What matters is that my brother is going to be so happy with you. He better be anyway. You weren't cheap." He pulled Feliciano so he would keep following His brother had gotten a promotion and Gilbert knew they had to celebrate, even if Ludwig had said they didn't need to.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked, fear in his voice. He tripped over his feet but was caught by Gilbert before he hit the ground.

"Wow, you really are bad at walking," the demon commented before laughing. "Looks like you're going to be learning a lot of things." He picked the angel up to carry him back to his brother's house. It was easier that way instead of having to worry about him falling every few feet. He could feel Feliciano shaking with fear, and he was glad for it. He was a demon after all.

It didn't take long before Gilbert got to his brother's house. He tried opening the front door, but it was locked. He cursed his brother and pulled out his spare key for the house. He still wasn't sure if Ludwig knew he had it or not. He walked in with the angel and called out "Ludwig! Are you home!?" He figured he wasn't since the door was locked, but his brother had always been that way, even when they had been alive. Hearing no response, he walked over to the sofa and set the angel down there. "Be quiet, OK? You're a surprise for him. He's never had an angel before." Gilbert left Feliciano alone and went over to the front door to wait eagerly for his brother to get back.

Feliciano didn't know where he was other than a house on a sofa or chair. He obeyed the demon and kept quiet. He shifted and tried getting his wings and hands free. It wasn't working at all, and he only stopped when his bindings started to hurt. To say he was scared was an understatement; he was terrified. His bare feet on the ground were cold, but it felt like the floor was clean. He tried his best to listen to the front so he could at least try to be ready when this 'Ludwig' got home.


	2. Chapter 2

It took hours for the door to open, or it felt that way to Feliciano. For all he knew, it could have been just minutes. He was losing the little sense of time he had to start with. He heard Gilbert excitedly talking in another language. From his accent, Feliciano thought it was German or at least Germanic. Then there was another voice; one that sounded angry and deeper than Gilbert's. Feliciano thought there was arguing going on and then there was a door slam and silence.

"I'm sorry about that," Feliciano heard. It was a different voice, so he assumed that meant that this was Ludwig. It must have been Gilbert that left. The blindfold was taken off of the angel and he could finally see where he was and what Ludwig looked like.

Feliciano had never seen a demon like Ludwig. At first, he was sure that this was a human at least because this wasn't what demons looked like. He had never been told demons could like nice and put together. He had been told they were terrible, revolting creatures. If they looked human, they would look like some of the worst humans. They would be disfigured in one way or another, they would be dressed in horrible clothing (though Feliciano wasn't quite sure what that exactly meant), they would _look_ like they were being tortured.

"Are you a human?" Feliciano heard himself whisper. He hadn't even thought about asking; the words just slipped out.

Ludwig shook his head and leaned down to take Feliciano's hands out of their bindings. "No, I'm a demon. And you were a gift from my brother." He moved around the angel and held the bindings on his wings for a moment. "If I take these off, you can't fly away. I know you have no reason to trust me, but you can't get back to Heaven from here. And if you leave my house there are other demons that would, and have, kill to have an angel." After his warning, he took the bindings off of Feliciano's wings. He grabbed for one when the angel spread out his wings, but he pulled his hand back when he realized Feliciano was only stretching them out.

"You don't look like a demon," Feliciano said, leaning his head back to look at Ludwig. "You look like a human."

"And you look like a human with angel wings," Ludwig countered. "I prefer this form instead of the one they offered me when I got here. I assume you prefer your more human form as well."

Feliciano picked his head back up and then turned around on the sofa to face Ludwig. "I don't really know what you mean. I don't have other forms. I'm just...me."

"I suppose it must be because you ended up in Heaven. You get to keep the form you had on Earth. You probably don't even remember how you died." Ludwig was nearly scowling, but Feliciano didn't think he was mad at him but at his own self instead. Or with the hand he was dealt in death.

Feliciano reached a hand out and gently took Ludwig's. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ludwig," the demon told him, allowing him to hold onto his hand out of curiosity.

"Ludwig." Feliciano smiled as he said the name. It made Ludwig blush lightly. "That's a nice name. I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli." He thought for a moment, then frowned and tilted his head. "If I can't leave your house and I can't get back to Heaven, what am I going to do?"

Ludwig sighed and pulled his hand away from Feliciano's. "You're just going to have to stay here. You _were_ a gift from Gilbert, so I guess I shouldn't make you leave or endanger you. I suppose I can put you to work here. Clean the house and make sure everything's alright while I'm at work. Make meals for me. Things like that. I guess that could help me. Relieve me of some stress."

"You're under stress?" Feliciano asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course I'm under stress! That's the lightest of punishments they would give me after I rose through the ranks!" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a short moment as he composed himself again. "Get up. I'll show you around the house and let you know some of the things you'll need to do."


	3. Chapter 3

For a house in the afterlife, even for one in Hell, Feliciano thought it was rather small. It was cosy, but to him, it was more like a cabin. He had always lived in bigger houses for most of his life. His grandfather had been rich and shared the wealth with his family. He had particularly spoiled Feliciano and his brother. So for Feliciano, this house was very different.

"I'm ashamed of this last room," Ludwig said as they reached the last door in the house. "It's supposed to be a spare room, but it's just been collecting clutter. I've tried cleaning it, but I can never get around to it. So, cleaning this room will be the first thing you do, since you'll be sleeping in here." He opened the door and cringed when he saw the mess. Piles of paper and clothes crowded the room, and that was just what was first seen.

"It's not _that_ bad," Feliciano said, moving past Ludwig and going into the room. Or, he at least tried to get into the room. There wasn't much space for anyone in there without stepping on something. Feliciano had to fold his wings tight against his back to keep them from knocking something over. He got about as far as he could, which was only a few feet, and turned to look at Ludwig with a smile. "If my grandfather hadn't hired people to clean for us, I'm sure all of our houses would have looked like this."

"Your _houses_?" Ludwig asked in disbelief. Then he mumbled to himself, "Of course you would have been rich when you were alive."

Feliciano blinked, a little stunned then smiled and shook his head with a small laugh. "No, my _grandfather_ was rich. He just spoiled us a lot, me and my brother." He walked out of the room again, so he could have some more space, and looked up at Ludwig, still smiling. "I don't think I could have gotten rich on my own. I didn't really do a lot to get money. I just ran a little bakery with my brother that our grandfather basically kept from going bankrupt."

"You didn't get a lot of business?" Ludwig asked. He just assumed that Feliciano was at least a decent cook and baker.

Feliciano shook his head but was still smiling. "No, we didn't. Well, that and we ended up making a lot of things for people that couldn't afford a lot of things and we'd just give them food. Lovino always acted angry about it, but I know he liked helping them."

Ludwig nodded figuring that would have been at least part of the reason why Feliciano was an angel now. "I guess it paid off." He said it a bit crossly without meaning to. "Well, you should get started on the room if you want somewhere to sleep later. Most of these things can just be thrown out. The clothes are too small for me, but they may fit you so I supposed you can have them. You can start moving things around and I'll go get something for you to throw the trash in."

Feliciano watched Ludwig leave off to get some trash bags or something before he turned to go into the room again. He didn't know why it was only this room that was so messy. The rest of the house seemed to be spotless. If Ludwig hadn't shown him this room he would have assumed it was just as clean as everything else. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get this as clean as Ludwig wanted. He was sure it would be fine, so he started to get cleaning. Feliciano looked through everything and started making piles of what was clothes, what was obviously trash, and what he thought may be important to keep. He didn't realize when it was that Ludwig brought the trash bags in, but he turned to the doorway to see if he had, they were already there.

Feliciano wasn't sure how long he worked on cleaning, but by the time he deemed he was finished for the time, he had a path leading to the bed and enough of the bed was cleared off that he would be able to sleep on it. He was exhausted; he couldn't remember the last time he had cleaned this much and he still had more to do. He looked at the walls to see if there was a clock to give him at least a sense of what time it was. It wouldn't do any good to look out the windows since every time he had looked out ones before everything just looked dark and gloomy. He supposed that was just how it was in Hell.

"Ludwig?" he called as he left the room. "Ludwig, where are you? I don't know what time it is." He walked out to the living room, but the other wasn't in there. "I guess I can make something to eat," Feliciano told himself, walking into the kitchen. He hadn't been shown what kind of food was in the kitchen, but he had been told that there was food and that he would be expected to make dinner at the very least. Feliciano started looking through the pantries and the refrigerator to find something to make. He couldn't believe that there wasn't any pasta. He hoped that he just couldn't find it. Eventually, though, he did find something he could make. It was simple, but it would be good enough for him as a snack. He was in the middle of cooking when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around and smiled seeing it was Ludwig. He was in shorts and a tee-shirt and his hair wasn't slicked back like it had been before. "Hi," Feliciano greeted cheerfully.

"Feliciano, what are you doing? Don't you know what time it is?" Ludwig asked tiredly.

Feliciano shook his head. "I don't. I tried looking for a clock but I couldn't find one and then I wanted to look for you but I couldn't find you so I came in here to make some food."

"Well, it's the middle of the night. Finish that up and get to bed. You'll need to wake up early in the morning." He then left to go back to bed. Or that was what Feliciano assumed.

"The middle of the night," the angel muttered to himself as he continued cooking. "I think I'll need to get a watch or something."


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano was woken by Ludwig much too soon. He was sure that he had just gotten to sleep when the other came into his room and woke him up. He sleepily looked up at him, rubbing his eyes. "I just got to sleep," he whispered, not quite awake yet.

"You should have gone to sleep sooner," Ludwig curtly said. He was wearing a suit and looked like he was ready to head off to work. Feliciano assumed that was what he was doing. "Normally you'd make breakfast while I was getting ready, but I won't make you do that today. It seems as if you still need to get used to the time change of being down here. I will be back in about nine hours. Keep cleaning this room and then get to the others. If my brother comes around, just make him leave. He doesn't need to be here while I'm not here." He turned to leave and was at the door when he looked back and added, "Don't just sleep the whole day. It won't help you get used to the time change."

Feliciano watched Ludwig walk through the door and he thought he heard a door open and close. He wasn't entirely sure because afterwards, he was dead asleep again.

It was another couple of hours later before the angel woke up again. He stretched and looked around the room, not sure where he was for a second before he remembered what had happened yesterday. He couldn't believe he had been bought by a demon and was working for the brother. He sighed and got out of bed to start his morning even though he didn't really know what time it actually was. He made himself some breakfast and did what he could to procrastinate on cleaning. He didn't fully intend to, but he had found some things to draw with. It helped Feliciano to draw out what he had been feeling. He was scared and confused and sad. He thought drawing it out would help him to keep himself from spiralling.

Once he was done drawing Feliciano figured that it was time to actually do something. He moved back to the room he had been sleeping in and continued to clean it. He was getting a rhythm to cleaning when he heard the door open up again. He thought it was Ludwig and he came out of the room to welcome him back home and ask how his day had been. He thought it would just be nice. But when he came out into the living room, he saw a new person rummaging through things. Feliciano tilted his head and asked, "Who are you?"

The man turned around, and Feliciano thought that this was more how demons should look. The other still looked human, but he was incredibly pale with pure white hair and red eyes. And his toothy grin showed sharp teeth.

"Oh right, I never told you who I was, did you?" the man asked before hissing. Or Feliciano thought it was hissing before he saw it was actually how the man laughed. And he recognized the voice. "I'm Gil!" He walked over and put his arm around Feliciano's shoulders. "How's Lud liking you so far? You don't look damaged or anything, so I guess he doesn't know what to do with you." He laughed again, though Feliciano was too nervous to do so.

"He's just having me clean and make him food," he told Gilbert. "He, uhm, he also told me he didn't want you in his house while he's not here."

"Did he? That's just like him though, isn't it? He doesn't like fun and I just come here to show him some fun." Gilbert let go of Feliciano and continued to rummage underneath the television. "And you wouldn't kick out his dear older brother, would you? That'd be kind of rude. Ah, here it is." He stood back up, holding a DVD. "I _knew_ he had it." He turned to Feliciano, waving the DVD a little so that it could still be identified. "You wanna watch with me?"

Feliciano looked at the case, but he wasn't the best at reading so he couldn't figure out what it said. But from the looks of it, he thought it may be a horror movie or something. "I'm really supposed to be cleaning..." he started. "But I guess one movie wouldn't hurt."

"Great," Gilbert said with a smile. "Have a seat on the couch while I put this in."

Feliciano nodded and took a seat on the couch while he watched Gilbert turn on the television and put the DVD in. Feliciano knew that he should be cleaning, but now that he wasn't, he realized that he did want a break. He had been cleaning for a while and the room was looking better anyway.

"You're gonna love this," Gilbert said as he sat down on the couch with Feliciano. He put his one arm over the back of the couch and Feliciano realized that it was right behind him. He didn't think much of it, sure it was either a coincidence. He didn't mind it anyway. He didn't mind physical contact, even just someone he just met.

Gilbert started the movie, and Feliciano still had no idea what it was. It was in German, but he saw that Gilbert had put subtitles on for him. It didn't help too much, and he was only able to catch a few of the English subtitles. He wasn't sure if this was a horror film or not because Gilbert kept laughing at the gore and death, but to Feliciano, it seemed as if this was a terrible movie. He wanted to go back to cleaning, but he couldn't stop watching how horrible it was. He was starting to feel sick.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed as if the movie just kept going and going, and Feliciano was _not_ liking it. After around a half hour or so, he covered his face with his hands, but he couldn't help peeking through his fingers in horror. He could Gilbert continuing to laugh at the misfortunes that were happening in the movie. By the time it was over, Feliciano had curled up into himself with his wings wrapped around himself. "Is...is it over?" he asked, looking over to Gilbert, who was wiping tears out of his eyes from laughing so much.

"_Ja, ja_, it's over now _mein kleiner Engel _(my little angel)." He moved his arm from the couch and patted Feliciano's head. "That really scared you, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"It just looked so _real_, like it was actually happening. It was horrible."

Gilbert shrugged, smiling. "Well, it was really happening. Not right now, of course, and not on Earth. No, these are some things that happen to people here. A friend of mine was in charge of a lot of this and gave us each a copy when he recorded it."

Feliciano wasn't sure if Gilbert was going to say anything after that or not. To learn this was happening to actual people, or at least their souls. Feliciano couldn't handle it. He got up and found the bathroom closeby and threw up in there. He heard Gilbert laughing again and wasn't sure if it was because watching this had made him sick or because he had found something else to entertain him.

The angel flushed down his vomit and splashed his face with water. It was uncomfortably cold, but it was water all the same. He went into the kitchen and had a glass of it to get the taste out of his mouth. After he placed the glass back in the sink, he made his way to the living room, where Gilbert was on a phone. "I think I'm going to keep cleaning the room," he said, a bit weakly.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Gilbert said, waving his hand dismissively. "It's never been clean before, I doubt you'll be able to do anything about it."

Feliciano wasn't sure what Gilbert meant by that until he found his way back to the room he had been sleeping in. He gasped when he saw it. It looked as if he had done absolutely nothing to clean it. It looked just how it had yesterday when Ludwig showed it to him. "But, I was cleaning it!" he said to no one on in particular.

"It does that!" he heard Gilbert call from the living room. "We like things clean, even we can't escape that this is Hell!"

Feliciano groaned, throwing his head back in a kind of defeat before he started back on cleaning the room. Maybe if he could just declutter it but keep everything in the room it would stay like that? He tried doing that, making piles again of clothes, obvious trash, and important things. This was going to take a while, and he wanted to have it looking better by the time Ludwig got home. This was what he was supposed to be doing anyway.

(A/N: all translations are from Google. It'll pick up, I just needed to get back into it with the writing and all.)


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the day, Feliciano worked on cleaning the room. There was a path to the bed again, wider than it had been yesterday. The wall the door was on was lined with piles of different things. Feliciano had stopped trying to organize it and had just started making piles at one point. Then those piles started to turn into kind of decorations for the room. The angel figured that if the room couldn't be cleaned, he could do his best to make what was in there already work to his advantage. He was working on arranging some of the things into animals when he heard the door open again. He didn't know if it was Ludwig coming home or Gilbert leaving. He went over to the doorway, peeking out and listening. Luckily for him, there was talking, or, rather, yelling that he could hear. However, it was in German so he couldn't understand it. A door slammed and he heard footsteps coming. So he wouldn't get in trouble, Feliciano darted back into the room and kept working on what he was doing.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, appearing in the doorway. The jacket he had been wearing was off and held over his arm. "Did you let Gilbert in here after I told you not to?"

"He came in himself!" Feliciano said, turning to look at Ludwig. "He has a key or something! And I thought it was you, but it wasn't and then he said we should watch a movie and I don't know what it was, but it was really scary and then he said it was really happening, or had really happened and that only made it worse! So I came back to clean in here because you told me to, but everything was back just how it had been yesterday and Gilbert said that it couldn't get cleaned because the things just keep coming back, but I tried my best to clean it and then I thought if it isn't going to get cleaned, then why bother cleaning it so I started to try and pile the things up but then that got boring and then I was going to start and try to make art out of it." He hardly took a breath the entire time he spoke, so he took a deep breath and was going to keep talking when Ludwig held up a hand to stop him.

"I forgot this was the room," Ludwig groaned. "Everywhere else can be cleaned but this one just collects more clutter the more we try to clean it. I suppose you can't stay in there. Maybe you'll have to though. I only have my own room. There's Gilbert's room when he used to live here and when he imposes and stays the night, but you don't want to be in there, trust me."

Feliciano tilted his head when told he didn't want to go into Gilbert's room. He wanted to ask why, but something told him that he shouldn't. He was sure that it wouldn't be answered or he would be scared by the answer. "I could sleep in your room with you," he offered. "I don't take up much space. Oh! Didn't you want dinner when you got home? We can go make it!" He moved to leave the room, but Ludwig was still standing in the doorway.

"_We_ don't make dinner, _you_ make dinner," he said, moving out of the way for Feliciano to head to the kitchen. He followed the angel, dropping his jacket on the back of a chair in the living room as he went. "And I don't care how much space you take up. I just...I need to think about this." He sat down at the kitchen table, waving a hand when Feliciano asked him what he wanted him to make. "Just anything, I don't care." He pulled a notepad forward that he had been using and was still on the table. "You need to be more time-conscious, but I suppose it's not your fault this time. I only told you how long I would be gone instead of when I would get back." He said it a little harshly. He hadn't meant to, but he didn't regret it. He started to write down things he needed to do on the notepad, then turned to a clean page. "I'm going to make you a list of things for you to do while I'm not here, and I'm putting it on a schedule too. That way there's no confusion."

"There still may be some confusion, actually," Feliciano said, looking at Ludwig for a moment as he cooked. "I, uh, I died somewhere around 112 A.D. I can only read a little Latin and Italian, but it's not a lot and it won't help here." He laughed happily, turning to look at what he was doing again.

Ludwig was about to ask how Feliciano could just be so happy when he didn't know how to read, but he supposed if he had died in such an early year it wouldn't have been important. "You ran a bakery in 112?" he asked, remembering he had been told that.

Feliciano nodded. "Yeah. We made a bunch of bread for people. We lived in the city and not everyone would make their own bread there, so Lovino and I did. it was a modest living, but we liked it."

Ludwig shook his head with a sigh. "You're going to have to learn to read. I'll try to find someone that can help you with that." He wasn't sure if he would be able to and if he couldn't...he would have to do it himself. He knew Gilbert was almost always available, but he wasn't going to trust his brother with this.

"Oh, you're going to teach me to read?" Feliciano asked, looking back to the demon.

"No, I said I would _find_ someone to teach you. I have a job here." He flipped back to his original list and started writing more down on it. He tried to think about if anyone owed him any favors that he could call in, but he didn't think so.

It was quiet for the rest of the time Feliciano was cooking, save for the angel's humming. Ludwig was going to tell him to stop, but it sounded nice and down in Hell, he didn't get much pleasantries like this. So, he let it be.

When Feliciano was done making dinner, he made two plates, setting one down in front of Ludwig and one down next to him in a clear spot for himself. "Do you have any wine?" he asked him. "I know exactly what to pair with this."

"We should have some in that cupboard there," Ludwig said, pointing to one. He noticed that Feliciano had just invited himself to sit with him at the table. He had dealt with a lot at work and came home to his brother in his house, so he let it be. This time.

Feliciano opened the cupboard, looking at what Ludwig had. There weren't many to choose from, but he picked on that would go with what he had made just as well. "Wine glasses?" he asked, but then he saw they were in the same cupboard above the wines. "Oh, they're here." They were too far up for him to reach, but by fluttering his wings a little, he was able to rise above the floor just enough to take two in his hand. He put the glasses down on the table and poured each of them a glass. He sat down again after setting the wine down on the table and started eating.

They didn't talk much during their meal, but Feliciano did notice that Ludwig kept looking at the notebook and would write something down in it occasionally. He couldn't take the quiet much longer, so he broke it and asked Ludwig, "What do you usually do when you get home? When your brother isn't here? You can't just make dinner and then go to sleep, right?"

Ludwig looked up when the other spoke, not expecting it. "If I work late enough I do," he told him. "I usually have some things to work on when I get back. I manage to keep myself busy with work. Something I doubt you've done." He didn't mean it in a bad way, really, but it was what came out. It just didn't seem to him like Feliciano was a hard worker.

Feliciano noticed that they were both done eating, so he stood up and got the plates, knowing it was probably what Ludwig wanted. He put them in the sink and was going to leave them there, but Ludwig pointed to them and told him to wash them, so he turned back around and started doing so. "You're so direct," Feliciano told him.

"I have to be. Things don't get done if you're not direct," Ludwig said matter-of-factly.

Feliciano thought it was strange, but he finished washing the dishes and set them aside to dry. He turned to Ludwig. "So what now? Can we go relax?"

"Relax?" Ludwig stood and ripped the page from the notebook, folding it and putting it in his pocket. "Do you understand where you are? You don't get to enjoy things here, you don't get to relax here. This is Hell!" Ludwig closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm himself before he got angry.

"But Gilbert seemed like he as enjoying himself here just a little while ago," Feliciano pointed out. "Just because it's Hell doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself every so often."

"Do you even hear what you're saying? I didn't have time to make my bed this morning so the room may have been messed up. You can go fix it. It's the master bedroom at the end of the hall." He walked out of the kitchen and pointed Feliciano in the direction.

"OK, if that's what you want," Feliciano said and moved off toward the bedroom. He got in there and saw the bedroom. It was modest and he honestly didn't see how it was messy. Sure, the bed wasn't made, the chair from the desk was pulled out and there were papers scattered over the desk and a little on the floor. He supposed that Ludwig thought this was what was deemed as "messy" so he picked up the papers on the floor and put them on the desk. He didn't know if the papers were important or not, but he pulled them all together and made them all in a pile together and set them down. He pushed the chair in and went to make the bed. But it looked so comfortable and like it would fit two people very well. So, he got into it. He figured that taking a nap wouldn't hurt, and soon he was asleep.

Ludwig finished working on the assignments he had brought home later that night. He hadn't heard Feliciano move from his room to go into his own, but he figured he may have just been too involved in his work or Feliciano had flown. The demon decided to go and get ready for bed. He would have to decide on what to do with Feliciano tomorrow. Maybe he should take him to work with him and get it through his head that he really was in Hell now. Maybe he should have one of his few friends come and look after him. He didn't know. He went into his room for a moment to grab something to change into and it was when he came back that he noticed Feliciano was in his bed.

"Feliciano, get out of my bed," he told him. But the angel didn't respond. He pushed him lightly but it seemed the angel was in too deep a sleep to respond. Too tired to want to really move him, Ludwig just pushed him over to the side of the bed and got in himself. "Just for tonight," he told himself before he was asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

When Ludwig woke up in the morning he found that he had his arms wrapped around the angel, who was curled up against his chest. A blush crossed his face and he was going to let go of Feliciano and get up to start his day, but he made the mistake of looking down at him. He was sure that even if Feliciano wasn't an angel he would still be this beautiful. He hadn't even meant to think the word, but it had happened before he could stop it. He couldn't keep thinking like this, the angel wasn't supposed to start meaning something to him other than being someone to use for cleaning. He carefully let go of Feliciano and got out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower to get ready. By the time Ludwig was finished and came back into the room, Feliciano was sitting up in the bed looking like he had just woken up.

"Hi Luddy. Did you sleep well?" Feliciano asked, yawning a little and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking at the demon. "I slept really well here."

Ludwig blushed lightly again. "I slept well. Go get some new clothes on and-." He was cut off by his phone buzzing. He glanced down at it, then looked at it when he saw it was from his boss. He sighed and sent a quick reply before he looked back to the angel. "It looks like I'll be staying here today. There was some kind of accident and even though it's not that abnormal usually, this time the whole place was set on fire. You'd think that wouldn't be a problem in Hell of all places, but apparently it is. So just get dressed and I'll get some breakfast together. I can start teaching you to read and write after we eat."

Feliciano was a little confused as to why this was an issue, but he wasn't about to question it. Not now anyway since Ludwig seemed annoyed by it. "OK," he said with a nod before Ludwig left. He didn't really have any clothes, so he supposed he could wear some of Ludwig's. He had said he could wear his old clothes anyway. Sure, he had said it while they were in the spare room and about the clothes in there, but Feliciano was sure that wearing some newer clothes would be fine as well. So he searched through the dresser and picked out some clothes. He saw the shirts weren't going to really give access to his wings. When Feliciano decided on a shirt, he cut some holes in the back and when he put it on, his wings were able to get through them with a little struggling.

"Luddy, I found some clothes, but I had to make some holes in them for my wings, is that OK? I already did it, so I hope it is," Feliciano said as he entered the kitchen. He saw Ludwig look over and it seemed like he wasn't any less annoyed from earlier. Maybe he was a little more irritated.

"You ripped holes in my favorite shirt," he simply said. His voice was rather even as he spoke. Maybe he was keeping his anger in check because he liked Feliciano in his shirt that was too big for the slender angel.

"I didn't know it was your favorite. I'm sorry. It just...it looked like all your other shirts in that drawer, honestly." Feliciano got some plates out and set them down on the table. "I don't like my wings restricted. It doesn't feel good."

"I supposed I can understand that," Ludwig said. He, of course, did not have any wings of his own, but he could understand not wanting some part of a person restricted like that. "Start some coffee, this will be finished soon."

"OK," Feliciano said, smiling. It didn't seem like Ludwig was really mad at him for ripping his shirt. If he had known it was the other's favorite, he would have picked another shirt to wear instead. He saw the coffee maker and got it going, making some for both of them. He didn't know how many cups Ludwig drank, but he knew he would only have one. He may not even have any. He could never get used to the taste when he was introduced to it in Heaven.

When Ludwig was finished making breakfast, he got it on their plates and Feliciano got them each a cup of coffee. They ate and Feliciano chatted with Ludwig, or tried to. He did most of the talking, but he didn't mind and Ludwig didn't seem to mind either. He seemed to actually be calming down as he listened to the other. After they finished, the both of them did the dishes and then Feliciano followed Ludwig into the living room.

"Sit and I'll be back with some paper and a pen," Ludwig said before he left to get those things. Feliciano sat down on the sofa as he waited for Ludwig to come back. It didn't take long for him to and when he did, Ludwig sat next to Feliciano and put the paper and pen down in front of them on the coffee table.

"Alright, first things first. Do you know how to read or write anything at all?" Ludwig asked, looking to Feliciano.

The angel only smiled and laughed before shaking his head no. "Nope, nothing!" he happily declared.

"Of course you don't," Ludwig said with a sigh. "Well, how about we start with your name then and we can work from there. Does that sound alright?"

Feliciano nodded. "That sounds good!" He realized that Ludwig could teach him to read and write in either English or German. He hoped he would do it in English, but he knew there was nothing stopping him from doing it in German. He supposed they would cross that bridge when they got there.

He watched as Ludwig neatly wrote down a bunch of letters, being told that was the alphabet and all the letters they were going to use would come from there. He wrote out the other's name and was patient with him as Feliciano learned to write and read his own name. They moved onto some simple words and Ludwig let Feliciano take his time learning each new one, how to write it, how to read it. He was teaching the other in English since he didn't appear to know German. Maybe later he would do that. Feliciano's handwriting was sloppy and very disorganized at first. It was a little better by the end of the day.

By the time Ludwig was able to go back to work, Feliciano had improved greatly. His handwriting was a lot neater and Ludwig kept the papers in a drawer in his office, even after they were finished with the papers and wouldn't be getting back to them. He had told himself it was because he was going to show Feliciano how much he had improved, but he just liked how Feliciano's handwriting had improved and how nice it looked. Even though it had been a little over a week, Feliciano would now be able to read what Ludwig had written for him to do and he would be able to write notes back to him.

"I'm going to be going back to work tomorrow," Ludwig said as they ate dinner. He had decided to cook today and he had tried to make something Feliciano would really like. He hadn't really done the best job, but it was good enough and Feliciano seemed to be enjoying it. "You think you'll be alright here on your own?"

Feliciano shrugged. "I think I will be," he told him. "I'm just a little nervous about it. It feels like it's been a long while since I was here alone. I don't think I've really ever been alone here since Gilbert came in that first day." He laughed at remembering it, thinking it felt like it had been so long ago.

"You'll be fine. I'll come back from lunch just to make sure." He stood up and took their plates as they finished eating. "I know the last time you watched a movie here, it...wasn't the best. But I have other movies if you maybe want to watch one before heading to bed?" Ludwig made sure he wasn't facing Feliciano if he asked because he was nervous about it. He knew he had no reason to be, it was just asking...Feliciano. He didn't know if he was a friend or something else. He hadn't had many friends when he had been alive and he only hung around with his brother now so he wasn't sure if this was friendship.

"You do? What other kinds? I would love to watch a movie before bed," Feliciano happily said as he got up with Ludwig. He helped him with the dishes, putting them away after they were cleaned. "Do you have any real comedies or maybe a romance movie?"

"I have a few romance movies," Ludwig said. He knew he had them because he had never been in a relationship before and he had longed for one and felt it was a personal failure that he had never gotten one in life, so he had them so he could be reminded of it.

"That sounds great! Oh, wait, are they all in German?"

"Ja, but a lot of them can be subbed in English, I think. I'll check and we can watch one of those." They finished washing and putting away the dishes and Ludwig checked the movies while they were in the living room. He found one they could watch in English and he put it in as Feliciano sat on the sofa. He sat down with him, blushing lightly again as the angle automatically snuggled up to him. "This one says it has good reviews, so it should be good," he told the other before he hit play.

The movie seemed like any other rom-com in the world. Feliciano seemed to be enjoying it, so Ludwig didn't mind. He allowed himself to enjoy watching it at as well and he continued to watch it even after Feliciano fell asleep with his head leaning on Ludwig's shoulder. When the movie was over, Feliciano was still sleeping and Ludwig didn't want to disturb him, so he stayed where he was. He was hoping that Feliciano would wake up so they could just go back to his room to sleep, he had let Feliciano continue to sleep in his bed with him even though he had swore he would do it just the one night, but the angel kept sleeping. Ludwig changed the television so it was on the regular television and was able to change it to the news that was happening where he had grown up. A lot had changed from when he was alive and not all of it was for the better. He fell asleep after about an hour of watching it, his own head resting against Feliciano's.


End file.
